Devil's Trap
by KyuMinKyuMin
Summary: Jangan terlalu percaya pada seseorang. Ada orang tertentu yang kadang menyalah gunakan kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya. Sungmin, seseorang yang dikhianati oleh salah seorang yang dipercayainya. / A Kyumin fanfiction / Boys Love / Incest(?)


KyuMinKyuMin presents

A KyuMin fanfiction for Joyers and all readers

KyuMin belongs to God

This fic is Mine

Warnings: BL/YAOI/Mature Contents/OneShoot/Typo(s)

Don't like, don't read..

**.**

KyuMinKyuMin

**.**

Jangan terlalu percaya pada seseorang. Ada orang tertentu yang kadang menyalah gunakan kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya. Sungmin, seseorang yang dikhianati oleh salah seorang yang dipercayainya.

'Tuhan.. ini sakit.. sakit..'

Dia, Sungmin menggengam bedcover sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menangis. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar karena hal ini. Bagian bawah tubuhnya disalahgunakan oleh orang yang dulu dipercayainya. Sungguh, dunia seperti ini sangat gila. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mendesah nikmat sementara ia menanggung nyeri yang tak terkira. Nikmat? Tak ada kata nikmat jika dirimu sedang dipaksa melakukannya. Tak pernah ia membayangkan organ vital dari jenisnya sendiri merasuki tempat yang tidak seharusnya, tidak pantas.

"Nghh.. Sudahh.. aakhh.. Tolong! Aku tidak kuat lagi.."

Mata itu terpejam. Dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berontak. Meskipun ia seorang pria, tenaganya telah habis, diforsir sedemikian rupa oleh pria lain yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya. Tetap bergerak dengan brutal, mencapai kenikmatan sendiri tanpa mengindahkan partner dibawahnya yang mengejang menahan nyeri. Tidak ada sama sekali kenikmatan yang tergambar pada wajah manis yang kini telah kusam ternoda oleh air mata dan beberapa lebam bekas pukulan...

"Ohh... shit! Apa kau ingin lebih?" Kyuhyun hilang akal, selalu seperti ini jika ia sedang 'tidur' bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun, pria yang telah menghianati kepercayaan Sungmin. Orang yang dahulunya Sungmin percayai sebagai sahabat sekaligus adik angkatnya dengan tega berbalik menghianatinya. Membuat Ayahnya sakit dan Ibunya kehilangan kewarasan. Sedangkan ia? Dibawa oleh adik angkatnya pergi ke negara orang.

'Tuhan.. selamatkan aku..' Kesadaran sungmin berangsur hilang.. samar-samar ia masih mendengar geraman nikmat dari kyuhyun yang terdengar menjijikkan baginya..

"Ahh.. sungguh hebat." Kyuhyun beberapa kali menembakkan semennya. Ia mengadahkan kepala menikmati saat-saat klimaksnya. Setelah beberapa saat melepaskan tautan tubuhnya lalu menatap jijik pada sperma bercampur darah yang sedikit keluar dari hole Sungmin. "Jika terus begini, apa ia bisa hamil? Cih, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari menggagahi seorang pria." Ia menyeringai, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket dan bau.

.

KyuMinKyuMin

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden kamar apartemen mewah di pusat Kota Beijing. Sungmin menelungkup di atas ranjang, ia telah sadar namun masih enggan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bantal menahan nyeri yang semakin menjadi di single holenya, air matanya perlahan mengalir. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar brengsek. Selalu seperti ini, setelah ia pindah ke negara ini enam bulan yang lalu. Ia menyesal dahulu dengan bodohnya mempercayai segala bualan pria itu. Mengajak Sungmin pindah ke China dengan alasan ingin membuka cabang baru perusahaan warisan keluarganya. Tetapi, kenyataan yang terjadi sungguh berbanding terbalik, Kyuhun malah membuat Ayah angkatnya mengalihkan perusahaan atas nama dirinya, awalnya perusahaan berkembang pesat, dibalik kenyataan itu petaka datang. Sungmin tidak tahu setelah ia pindah ke negara ini, Kyuhyun menyewa orang untuk menerror keluarga Sungmin hingga dalam kurun waktu empat bulan ayah angkatnya dirawat di rumah sakit karena stroke dan ibu sungmin mengalami tekanan batin dan menjadi pasien di RSJ.

'Cklek..'

Pintu kamar terbuka, Kyuhyun membawa segelas susu dan roti selai seadanya diatas nampan. Ia meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja nakas, lalu membuka gorden hingga cahaya matahari pagi masuk dengan leluasa. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, terlalu muak untuk melihat tampang pria yang sebenarnya sangat tampan.

"Kau kenapa? Malu bertemu denganku? Kau cukup seksi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa selimut lebih baik." Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin, namun tidak ada tanggapan.

Sungmin kembali menggigit bantal, tangannya terkepal, dan air matanya menetes. Ia ingin sekali menghajar Kyuhyun membalaskan dendamnya agar kyuhyun merasakan hal yang ia rasakan. Tapi, untuk sekarang menggerakkan tubuhnya saja sangat sulit.

"Kau iblis." Sungmin menggumam samar, masih tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Tapi, orang-orang di Korea menganggapku pahlawan. Bahkan mereka menyalahkanmu karena melarikan diri. Mereka menyangka kau kabur dengan pacar lelakimu. Bahkan seluruh keluargamu membicarakan hal itu." Seringaian licik Kyuhyun terkembang. Menghancurkan keluarga bahagia Sungmin merupakan salah satu tujuannya. Ia ingat bagaimana ibunya menangis hebat saat ayahnya meninggalkan mereka, ibunya menyebut keluaga Lee yang bersalah karena telah menghancurkan keluarga mereka, entah menghancurkan seperti apa, yang jelas tekadnya sudah bulat tuntuk membalas dendam ke keluarga Lee. Saat ini, beberapa tujuan hidupnya telah tercapai. Dengan segala kepandaiannya dalam mengambil hati orang-orang, ia berhasil masuk ke keluarga Lee dan membuat kekacauan hingga sejauh ini.

"Kemblikan hak milik keluargaku." Sungmin menggeram tertahan, berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam emosi yang menyulutnya.

"Apa aku mengambilnya? Ayahmu yang menyerahkan padaku saat kau ke China. Sudah ku katakan, mereka pikir kau meninggalkan mereka demi pacarmu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tenang seolah ia tidak bersalah sama sekali atas masalah ini.

"Kau yang membuatku tertahan disini. Kau yang membual tentang kepergianku, aku tahu itu!" Sungmin berteriak kesal diantara usahanya menahan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Lalu, apa kau pikir aku peduli? Makan makanannmu atau aku akan meghentikan biaya pengobatan orangtuamu. Pastikan sarapanmu habis saat aku kembali lagi ke kamar ini."

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, ia sedikit menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk meraih makanan di meja nakas, setidaknya ia harus mempunyai tenaga untuk menghajar pria itu dan berharap dia tidak menghentikan biaya untuk orang tuanya.

**.**

KyuMinKyuMin

**.**

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun tidak menemuinya. Mungkin pria itu sudah kembali ke Korea? Bagaimanapun perusahaan berada di tangannya. Ia termenung di depan kaca besar yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan kota Beijing. Dia sangat ingin berjalan-jalan menikmati udara bebas, sejak sampai disini ia hanya terkurung di kamar dan memakan makanan yang disediakan Kyuhyun di lemari pendingin. Tidak ada satupun orang selain Kuhyun yang mangetahui keberadaanya, Kyuhyun benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan segala yang membuatnya aman dan menjelma sebagai sosok malaikat.

Ia berdiri berniat membersihkan seluruh bagian apartemennya, ia juga belum sempat mengganti seprei yang telah kotor oleh perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya Tuhan.. tubuhku masih sakit." Ia bergerak perlahan. Ia ingat saat membersihkan tubuhnya, sungguh mengenaskan di daerah dadanya sakit akibat luka dari geratan gigi Kyuhyun, beberapa lebam diwajahnya, dan disekitar holenya memerah dan bengkak. "Semoga tidak apa-apa." Harapnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu apartemen terbuka. Pasti Cho itu lagi. Ia sedikit melirik ke pintu kamarnya yang terbuka seraya melepaskan bedcover yang kotor dan sedikit berbau. Siapa peduli dengan kedatangan orang yang menjijikkan itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Sungmin. Ia sadar Sungmin sengaja tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya disini.

"Hai hyung.. kau bertambah gendut saja. Bokongmu tampak menggoda." Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin, namun tidak ada tanggapan. Sungmin tetap pada pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh di depan Kyuhyun yang sekarang bersandar di pintu kamar, mengabaikan rasa sakit di belakang tubuhnya, luka disana belum sembuh betul, kawan.

"Ya! Apa sekarang kau kehilangan kemampuan bicaramu?"

"Diam. Aku muak padamu. Dasar menjijikkan. Kau lebih hina dari binatang."

Emosi Kyuhyun tersulut. Ia menarik baju belakang sungmin hingga pria itu sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

'Bugh..'

Satu pukulan Kyuhyun layangkan kepada sungmin. Binatang? Beraninya sungmin bicara seperti itu.

"Keluargamu yang membuatku nekat seperti ini. Kau tahu siapa yang menyebabkan ibuku meninggal? Ayahmu. Apa kau tau ayahmu melecehkan ibuku saat dia dirawat? Ayahmu juga yang bersalah saat ayahku meninggal. Apa kau tau? Jawab aku Lee!" Kyuhyun mencekik leher Sungmin dan menyeretnya hingga ke ranjang, tidak peduli dengan bedcover yang berserakan dilantai.

"Akkhh.. kau mau mengh.. ahkk.." Sungmin hampir kehabisan nafasnya, kepalanya pening, dadanya sesak, dan mata hitamnya mulai bergerak ke atas.

"Aku menyesal mengapa pihak RS baru sekarang memberitahu tentang ibuku. Tapi, aku beruntung karena Ayahmu begitu bodoh hingga mengangkatku menjadi anaknya. Dia tidak tau siapa aku." Ia melepaskan tangannya dan melayangkan satu pukulan lagi.

Sungmin berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyuhyun dulu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Tidak ada lagi adik manis yang selalu menuruti semua keinginannya. Semuanya berubah semenjak Kyuhyun lulus kuliah dan mulai mengambil hati semua pegawai de perusahaan ayahnya. Hingga sekarang kyuhyun berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan.

"Anak kurang ajar. Ayahku tidak begitu!" Desis Sungmin. Ia membalas pukulan Kyuhyun. Harga dirinya sangat terhina saat Kyuhyun yang lebih muda darinya berani memukulnya dan menghina keluarganya.

"Arrghh.. sialan. Kau menantangku!" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Ia kembali mencekik Sungmin.

"Lepash.. ahkkk..hahh.." beruntung, kali ini Kyuhyun mencekiknya tidak terlalu kuat.

Tangan kanannya beralih menanggakan ikat pinggangnya. "Kebetulan sekali, aku sudah tiga hari 'berlibur'. Jangan merengek seperti wanita, aku benci suara itu saat di ranjang."

Sungmin benci ini. Kyuhyun yang menyalahgunakan tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng, memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun pasokan oksigen yang sedikit membuatnya kalah telak dari pria yang diatasnya.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh sungmin hingga telungkup dan mengikat tangannya dibelakang. Ia tertawa puas lalu mempreteli pakaian bawah sungmin. Air mata sungmin mengalir, siapa yang rela diperlakukan seperti ini. Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk, meremas bokong sungmin dan bermain-main diantara bongkahan kenyal tersebut menggoda dan mengelus dekat holenya yang jelas masih merah dan sedikit membengkak, tangan kirinya memainkan nipple sungmin dari luar baju menggesek dan sesekali menariknya. Sungmin menegang, tidak ia pungkiri jika ini sangat merangsangnya, namun ia tidak boleh kalah. Tidak boleh terjebak lagi dengan permainan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nghh... Ahh.. " Sungmin mengerang. Erangan yang setengah mati ia tahan akhirnya lolos. "Jangan lagi.. ahhkk.. jangan..aahhh.."

"Jadi tidak boleh, huh?" Kyuhyun memasukkan jempolnya ke hole Sungmin secara perlahan dan menariknya secara cepat membuat Sungmin meringis. Holenya nyeri, ia rasa itu membuat luka disana yang hampir sembuh terbuka lagi.

"Apa selangkanganmu tidak sakit? Jika tidak boleh ya sudah."

Sial. Sungmin lupa masalah di selangkangannya. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia dengan santainya melenggang keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

'Bagaimana ini?' pikirnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan tidak nyaman, kepalanya pening menahan hasrat yang telah dibangkitkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutar otak bagaimana cara mengatasi ini. Ia butuh pelampiasan sementara tangannya terikat di belakang. Ia mulai menggesekkan pinggulnya ke bedcover dibawahnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, namun masalahnya semakin besar, ia menegang maksimal namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan cum. Apa harus meminta Kyuhyun? Tubuhnya masih sakit..

"Ya! Apa sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan. Ia kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangannya.

"Diam kau." Sungmin tetap menggesekkan pinggulnya ke bedcover. Ia sesekali mendesah lirih, tenaganya sudah hampir habis. Sungguh, ia butuh pelmpiasan. Persetan dengan harga diri.

"Ahh.. aku harus membantumu ternyata."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh sungmin dan mendudukannya. Kyuhyun membuka zipper dan menurunkan celananya, junior Kyu yang menegang tepat berada di hadapan Sungmin. "Cepat kulum." Perintahnya.

Sungmin mencium bau asing dari benda tersebut, ia memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyum memaksa membuka mulutnya dan dengan lancang benda itu melesak masuk. Kyuhyun menggerakannya Rasanya sangat aneh, benda itu menyentuh langit-langit mulut sesekali pangkal tenggorokannya.

"Sudah cukup.." Setelah ia yakin miliknya sudah cukup keras, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut sungmin dan membuka bungkusan kecil yang dari tadi dipegangnya, sebuah kondom.

.

KyuminKyumin

.

"Ahhh.. aaahh.. hhaaah.."

Tubuh sungmin mengejang dan bergetar dibawah kuasa Kyuhyun. Ia sudah lelah, Kakinya dan holenya dipaksa membuka sejak tiga jam yang lalu, entah sudah klimaks yang keberapa sekarang..

Kyuhyun merasakan dirinya akan sampai, ia mempercepat gerakannya dan menghisap kuat niplle sungmin. "Ahhh.. haahh.. akhirnya.."

Sungmin terpejam.. ia butuh istirahat atau ia akan benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

KyuminKyumin

.

Malam harinya Sungmin terbangun, tidak ada Kyuhyun disampingnya ikatan di tangannya juga sudah dilepaskan. "Aku harus mandi."

Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi, membersihkan diri lebih baik, lagipula aroma tubuhnya sangat mengganggu. Beberapa saat dikamar mandi ia mendengar samar-samar suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar. Sedikit penasaran, ia mempercepat mandinya dan memasangkan baju seadanya.. Ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen berniat keluar. "Sial. Aku tidak tahu kode pintu ini."

Sungmin duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Menatap kosong pada beberapa guci mewah yang terpajang. Suara gaduh makin terdengar "Ada apa ini? Mengapa suara berisik mereka bisa terdengar? Biasanya tidak. Disini tidak gempa, apa mungkin perampok? Membuat takut saja. Lebih baik istirahat." Ia bermonolog.

Sementara itu, asap mulai memenuhi dapur apartemennya. Kebakaran hebat melanda lantai tempatnya tinggal.. Sungmin terlelap...

.

KyuMinKyuMin

.

**Kantor Polisi**

"Dong Hai, Apa ada kelurga dari Cho Kuixian yang bisa dihubungi?" tanya Xiche.

"Aku dapat info dia mempunyai kakak angkat, namanya Chengmin. Tapi beberapa bulan ini dia menghilang." Jawab Donghai seraya memeriksa berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Kuixian? Chenmin? Apa kau yakin mereka hanya saudara angkat? Aku pernah mendengar gosip jika Kuixian itu anak hasil perelingkuhan ibunya dengan ayah Chengmin. Gossip itu sangat populer disini, mereka keluarga terpandang." Xiche mengangkat sebelah alisnya, topik ini cukup menarik.

"Jadi mereka satu Ayah?" Shi yuan yang sedikit tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu ikut bergabung.

"Yeah.. hanya gosip. Belum tentu benar, sudah kerja lagi. Kasus ini harus selesai secepatnya. Pastikan siapa yang benar-benar bersalah. Cho Kuixian atau orang yang menabraknya." Donghai mengingatkan anggotanya, ketahuan menggosip akan membuat mereka dihukum. Itu tidak baik.

'**Jika terus egois. Semua tidak akan berhasil, tidak peduli kau bersalah atau tidak.'**

END

Waakkksssss... Rasanya gue pengen gegulingan dilantai!

Ceritanya random.. ya ampun.. merasa bersalah ama KyuMin.. ceritanya gak diedit lagi. Maaf kalo typos bikin kalian pusing.

Yeah... semoga KyuMin bahagia dan terus langgeng di kehidupan nyata..

Okelah.. yang mau timpuk pake duit silahkan.. boleh-boleh aja.. Jangan bash pairnya, ini hanya fiksi, Kawan.. jalan pikiran banyak yang berbeda 'kan?

Sudikah memberi Review?


End file.
